The invention relates to a spin top toy assembly consisting of a spin top launcher, spin tops, power rings, flipper dish, and suitcase container therefore, which container is equipped with arena surface on which the spin tops can spin and interact with other spin tops. The launcher includes a handled base provided with a wind up spring for importing spin to the top and wherein the handle is provided with an actuation mechanism for releasing the energy of a wound spring to impart the desired rotation to the spin top. The spin top is drivingly placed on the launcher and driving engaging the spring through a shaft wherein the spring can be wound by rotation action of the attached spin top.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.